


Thank You For The Days

by shiny_starlight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you for the days, those endless days, those sacred days you gave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For The Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and am making no profit from this endeavour. No copyright infringment intended.
> 
> Originally posted on Wraithbait on 07/11/2005.
> 
> Written for alfirin_kirinki.
> 
> Insert/Missing Scene to her fic, _Pieces_

_Thank you for the days,  
Those endless days, those sacred days you gave me.  
Thinking of the days,  
I won't forget a single day believe me. _

 

~*~

Jamie wasn't sure what had woken him. It might have been the warm rays of morning sun that filtered through the curtains and splayed across his face.

It might have been the smell of coffee that wafted upstairs from the small bed-and-breakfast dining room.

But it was probably the gentle hand playing softly with his hair.

Jamie turned his head and smiled. They were stretched out in the double bed of the room they had rented as they drove from Jamie's parents place in Kansas to Adams apartment in Seattle. It was a small bread-and-breakfast place with a cheery landlady who gave them knowing winks when they had ordered a double room.

Adam had protested, always paranoid about anyone finding out they were involved and that they were marines. But Jamie had insisted and, as compensation, had spent the night bringing Adam out of his mood in spectacular style. Finally, they'd curled up in an exhausted heap and let sleep overtake them.

Jamie woke up with his head pillowed on Adam's stomach. While it was in no way soft, the smooth lines and planes of Adam's torso made a comfortable place to rest his head. Those smooth lines and planes were currently quivering with the laughter that Adam was trying to hide.

"Wha'so funny?" Jamie mumbled sleepily as he shifted to lie next to Adam in the bed.

"You," Adam told him affectionately. "You sing in your sleep."

"I do?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yep," Adam grinned again. "I never heard you do it before. Didn't know you had such a good voice either."

"What was I singing?"

"The theme song from 'Fraggle Rock'," Adam told him before collapsing into laughter.

Adam had a lovely smile, Jamie mused. He didn't laugh enough. He was always so serious, and Jamie could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Adam helpless with laughter like this. Jamie loved it when his lover smiled.

He loved it even more when he was the cause of that smile.

"You done?" Jamie pouted playfully as Adam gasped for air. Adam grinned and wiped his eyes.

"You're so damn cute Jamie," he told him, settling next to him and pulling him close.

They settled into each others arms, just being. Jamie inhaled Adam's distinctive scent and held him close. These were the moments he lived for; when it was just him and Adam. Too often, they were Sergeants Markham and Stackhouse, room-mates and friends, but nothing more. They hardly ever got to be themselves like this and show how much they loved each other.

"Want to head downstairs and get some breakfast?" Jamie asked a little while later.

"Nah, lets just stay here a little while longer," Adam said, pulling Jamie close again.

Jamie smiled into Adams side. These were the times that made life bearable.

These were the days that would last forever for him.

 

The End


End file.
